A Bouquet of Arrows
by KelbyWoo14
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have been thinking about nothing except their first and only date. They have kept their distance for as long as possible, but they just can't do it anymore. Takes place Season 3, post episode 5.
1. Chapter 1

He tried to push her away for too long. Felicity was so sick of it. The tension that came a long with the unrecognized feelings had been bearable compared to this, but this-this was so much harder. Every time she caught him looking at her she wanted to smack him because she knew how he felt. Even worse was the fact that she loved him too.

It was two months since their first date at that Italian restaurant, interrupted by an explosion. Felicity regularly cursed that stupid explosion. She had questioned whether she should have been on that date so many times until one specific moment: waking up in the lair after the explosion and thinking only one word: Oliver. His name was the first thing she said and the only thing she could think about these past few months.

Felicity was typing at her computer, completely in her element looking up information.

"Distracted or not, that tracker would have ended up on me." He said out of nowhere.

Felicity stopped typing. For months she had imagined this moment over and over and now that he was finally bringing it up she was angry.

"Oliver! I can't do this! You can't keep doing this to me. I told you if this 'maybe' thing kept up I'd leave. I have to move on from being obsessed with you."

Oliver smiled at the word 'obsessed'.

Felicity looked star struck. Her normal state of flabbergasted foot-in-mouth syndrome occurred only making Oliver fall for her all over again.

"Not obsessed, only watching, not watching…just you know paying attention…" She looked off into the distance. She got angry at herself. "You make it hard not to look Oliver!"

He leaned in closer. "Then look." He went to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I love you Felicity."

"Yeah, you said that before! Three months since the whole date thing and now you decide it's time. You don't just get to decide!" Felicity stormed out of the lair completely angry with Oliver and with her self.

This is what she wanted, for Oliver to stop being stupid and realize that they could make it work, but she didn't want him to push her away again the next time something dangerous happened. Also, a small part of her had started to think that she was a distraction to Oliver.

Oliver made it into the club just as Felicity was leaving.

Digg walked in. "What's wrong with her?"

Oliver turned and headed back downstairs.

"Oliver!" He sighed, "What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Digg folded his arms and demanded that Oliver explain.

"I want Felicity back."

"It may just be me, but from my vantage point you never actually had her Oliver."

Oliver looked sadly off into the distance.

"You told her how you felt, didn't you?"

Oliver nodded, "Pretty much."

"You have to tread a lot lighter with her. You hurt her. You hurt her really bad last time, you chose the city over her Oliver."

He looked very guilty then he had an idea. "Treading lightly is the problem."

"Oliver, what are you going to do?"

"I have to prove to her that I'll choose her no matter what."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Oliver smiled, "I might have an idea."

He sat down at Felicity's computer to see if he could find the information Felicity was looking for.

"I hope that's not your big idea. If Felicity finds out you touched that she'll kill you for sure."

Oliver laughed and motioned for Digg to look at the screen.

Caution tape and creepy 'Keep Out' signs littered the screen once Oliver had touched the keyboard.

"Digg, can you get her to come back? I don't think the FBI could get in here."

"I can try to talk to her Oliver, but I don't know how much good it will do and no, the FBI couldn't get in there."

Digg left to go find Felicity. He knew she'd be at the coffee shop down the street. It's where she always went to get coffee when she pulled an all-nighter for the team, but it was also where she took a break from Oliver.

Digg pushed open the heavy wooden door and smiled at the scene. Tons of stereotypical hackers, punk rock kids, and Goth college kids were everywhere. Digg could spot the blonde in the floral print dress easily. He wondered why Felicity loved this place so much. It felt a little too dark and brooding for an escape from Oliver who fit the description of the coffee shop perfectly.

"Hey Felicity."

She looked up from her cup of coffee and wiped away a tear.

"Are you okay?"

Felicity just starred up at him for a moment.

The silence scared Diggle. Most of the time Felicity confided in him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What?" This was not what Digg was expecting. He was ready for how much she was annoyed with Oliver.

"I want to give this thing a shot with Oliver, but for some reason I can't just…" She trailed off thoughtfully. "I don't know what it is. I want to say yes. I want to give this a shot."

"What's stopping you?"

"If we try this and something happens to me he'll pull away again and still keep me close enough to suffer through the emotional rollercoaster that goes along with the two of us being in one room."

Digg smiled, "Are you sure that's it Felicity?"

Felicity shook her head.

"Felicity, are you sure you're not doing what Oliver did to you?"

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Felicity emotionally crumbled for a moment understanding what he meant. She pulled herself together and took a deep breath.

"I think we should head back." Digg said encouragingly. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

When Felicity walked back into the lair she didn't look up at Oliver who was holding out her chair. Once she sat down he swiveled it so that she was facing her computer.

A small smile escaped for a moment thinking about how thoughtful he was before she remembered she was mad at him. Then she typed in her password: _Arrow's Girl Friday_. She had set that password as a joke so long ago, but now it hurt to type it in.

Once she clicked enter all of the caution stuff disappeared and she found the information they wanted in a few minutes. They wanted information on a corporate CEO named Henry Winters. "It looks like this new bad guy is super into making the Glades a hundred times worse. He's going to be buying drugs and guns tonight in an attempt to befriend all of the gang leaders in the Glades. I don't know how this benefits him, but it doesn't look good."

Digg looked to Oliver. "So what's the plan?"

Oliver looked over at Felicity and then smiled.

Digg didn't like that look.

Oliver picked up his phone. "Detective Lance. I have an anonymous tip for you. Henry Winters, CEO of Wonderland Tech is going to be flushing the gangs with cash this evening. He'll be buying guns and drugs. You should probably get your best men on it."

Oliver had the phone on speaker.

"What about you? Aren't you going to…"

"I'm sorry Detective. I have something more important to do."

"Well I guess the force will have to handle this one on our own."

"Good luck Detective Lance."

Oliver hung up the phone and he looked up to see Felicity starring at him in shock.

"This is what we do Oliver. You need to go. Call Detective Lance back right now. You need to go-"

"I'm not going anywhere." He crossed his arms and refused to look away.

"You are so stupid! They need your help with this tonight! What is it that's so much more important than helping the city?"

"You." He said it point blank.

Digg looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'm going to go."

Neither of them said anything to Diggle. They were both too busy starring at each other.

"I choose you Felicity. I'll wait. Whatever you decide I'll be here, it's up to you. I don't want anything else. I just want you."

"I can't do this."

"Why?" He said angrily for a moment. Then his anger turned into sadness. "Why were you willing to go out with me then, but not now? I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't thinking!"

"What does that mean?" He took a step closer.

Felicity didn't know how to respond to his question without sounding awful.

He placed his hand on her cheek for a moment and let his hand glide back to her neck.

"I can't lose you!" She said quietly.

"You won't lose me."

"If we do this, I could lose you."

"You could lose me either way."

"I could lose myself. I love you Oliver, losing you would too hard."

"I can give it all up." He said quickly. He didn't realize that he would be willing to go that far. He smiled because what he said reminded himself how much he loved her.

"I don't want you to give it up Oliver! You idiot! What you do is a part of why I love you, but I don't want you to push me away because of it and I want to keep _you_ safe. If thinking about me distracts you then we can't…"

"You will not put me in danger like I thought. You make me stronger."

"We don't know that."

Oliver sighed, "Well, there's only one way to prove it to you Felicity. I know I keep needing second chances, but one of these days I'm going to get it right." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "And I want this chance to be it."

He leaned in just slightly, this time Felicity didn't pull away. Before he could lean the rest of the way in Felicity kissed him.

"I love you." She said when she took a breath.

"I love you too." Oliver smiled.

They both could tell where this was going. The tension had broken, three years of glances and touches and careful conversations made way worse by the last three months.

"Maybe we should try to take this…" Before Oliver could say the word slow Felicity grabbed the edges of his coat to bring him closer.

She encircled her arms around his neck and he picked her up. At this angle he had to look up to kiss her. Her legs wrapped around him and he carried her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity rolled over in bed and tucked her hands beneath her cheek. She was just starting to get comfortable as Oliver swung his muscled arm around her and pulled her close to him. Once he had her tightly against his chest she glanced back expecting a big grin from him, but instead found him still asleep. Felicity had never seen him look so calm. She smiled and gave in to his embrace and fell back to sleep.

When Felicity woke up the next time it was to the sound of someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes to find a blurry version of Dig looking down at them. "We've got an emergency."

Felicity pulled the sheet tightly around her and reached for her glasses.

Dig turned around and faced the other side of the lair where the computers were.

"So?" Felicity said slightly agitated. She pulled on Oliver's white button up shirt.

"So what?" Digg said.

"You going to say something or what?"

"No." John walked away. "Make sure he's up too."

Felicity was shocked at how not-shocked John was at seeing them together.

Felicity went over to the bed. "Oliver?"

He grabbed Felicity and for a moment she fearfully thought he might think she was a threat, but instead he smiled and held her close. "Good morning."

She relaxed against him, "John's here, there's an emergency."

Oliver pulled on his leather pants. As he did so, felicity watched him do a jump and a wiggle to get them on. She giggled.

He looked over at her. "Don't ever tell anybody about that."

Felicity smiled, "Our little secret."

Oliver walked out in just his pants and Felicity followed not thinking. She figured since Dig knew she didn't have to pretend. She hadn't considered that Roy and Laurel would be there.

They all just starred.

Roy leaned towards Dig. "I thought you said Felicity was on her way."

Dig held up his hand. "She was."

"We…I mean…I…I'm going to get dressed." Felicity tried to turn around.

"We don't have time."

Uncomfortably, Felicity went to sit down in her chair at the computer knowing Laurel and Roy were watching her every move completely stunned by this turn of events.

Dig had a police scanner going. "Robbery in progress. Three armed suspects."

She hacked the security system of the bank that the men were trying to rob. Live security footage showed up on the screen.

Oliver turned away and started to put on the rest of his suit and the team started to talk.

"Shh!" Felicity said. They stood still and watched as Felicity typed fervently.

She seemed to be done with the hack and her pointer finger just hovered over the enter button. Two of the men were in the vault while the third had the hostages up front.

"That's as good as it's going to get." Felicity clicked enter and the vault door swung shut and locked.

Felicity crossed her arms and grinned. "Now you've got one to deal with."

Oliver smiled, "Let Detective Lance know we're on our way."

"Can do."

Felicity dialed Lance and let him know.

"And you know this how, exactly?" Lance said angrily.

"Anonymous tip." Felicity said with a shaky sound to her voice.

"You seem to have an awful lot of those, especially when places tend to have lucky computer glitches."

"If you weren't so helpful I would drag you in for questioning."

"Uh…"

"I'll take care of it." Lance said. By the time Felicity looked behind her the team had already left.

"Let's see who gets there first." Felicity said grinning.

She heard Lance sigh heavily.

Felicity hung up the phone and pulled up the footage from the bank. In a few minutes Oliver had made his way onto the roof of the building just before the squad cars started showing up outside. "You got there first."

"I know Felicity." Oliver said. She could tell he was smiling based on the sound of his voice.

"Alright, so head down stairs and on the first floor you're going to take a right."

Oliver looked around to find the camera. He did a makeshift salute to Felicity.

Roy shook his head. "I can't believe you."

Laurel and Oliver both starred at him. Laurel gave him a weird look. "Roy, not right now!"

"Yes, right now!" He pointed at Oliver. "You torture Felicity for months with this crap and now everyone is just supposed to be cool with this?"

"I didn't know that _our_ relationship would bother you so much."

"Don't hurt her."

"I don't plan on hurting her ever again. I am not leaving or pushing her away. Roy, you can me if I hurt her because I don't intend to put her through any of that ever again."

Roy and Laurel were both stunned at how serious Oliver had just sounded.

Felicity starred in disbelief at the security footage of them on the rooftop. "You guys do realize I can hear you, right?"

"Sorry, Felicity." Roy said quickly.

"I can take care of myself, Roy. I know what I'm doing. Do you remember what you're supposed to be doing?"

They all went towards the door in a rush.

"That's right, save the people in the bank. Disarm the bad guy. Then we can all talk about Oliver and me." Her comments were all dripping with sarcasm.

There was a click as Oliver started to speak. "Felicity, we can still hear you."

"Okay, well…just testing the equipment…that I already tested before you left…because you never know…because… I'm just going to shut up now."

The team went to the back door and walked in with their weapons ready. "Drop the gun." Oliver said calmly.

The man refused and fired the weapons. Oliver dived out of the way. Roy and Laurel sprang into action. Laurel swung the heavy metal rod she carried with her at the man's arm holding the gun. He dropped it and recovered just in time for Roy to knock him down.

Oliver grabbed one of his arrows and drew back his bow. "Tell your friends that they were lucky."

Oliver gave Roy and Laurel the signal to leave as the police started to move in on the bank. While the team was distracted the robber went for a knife he had in his boot.

"Oliver, watch out!" Felicity yelled.

Oliver loosed the arrow into the guy's hand. "Like I said, your friends were lucky.

When Captain Lance came into the bank the criminal was waiting for him and Lance smiled. Felicity could tell he was frustrated, but grateful for their interference.

When the team came back into the lair the situation got awkward once again.

"You're dressed." Roy said matter of fact.

Laurel looked at him as if she was completely pissed. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem with this, I'm just used to being mad at him."

Felicity smiled trying to suppress a laugh.

Oliver and Laurel both furrowed their eyebrows trying to understand.

Felicity just watched as Roy tried to explain. "Me and Felicity, we talk about stuff, we're friends, when she's mad at someone, I'm mad at them too. We're like…"

Felicity laughed, "BFFs."

Roy frowned for a second. "It's not funny!"

"No, it's not." Felicity said still laughing. She finally got a serious expression. "No it's not. I get it Roy, okay?"

He nodded.

Oliver smiled. "It was a little funny."

Roy playfully punched Oliver and left. Laurel followed close behind. Dig hadn't gone to the bank with them because there was too much surveillance and he didn't have a mask. Felicity had Barry's friends working on that.

"Now, where were we?" Oliver said getting close to Felicity.

"We were talking about…"

Oliver was inches away and Felicity trailed off.

"What were we talking about?"

Oliver smiled at her wondering if she would realize he was flirting.

"Who cares!" Felicity said as she threw her arms around him.


End file.
